Dreams of Yesteryear
by sepiadude24
Summary: Hermione travels back in time through her dreams to discover something about the future and change it, but will she do it in time? first fanfic, so might not be too good, but it's worth r&r!


disclaimer: i dont own harry potter, but im borrowing the peoples and stuff, please dont sue me!!

Dreams of Yesteryear

Chapter One

a/n: this is my first fanfic so take it easy, but DO review w/ critism!

It was late one night in the darkness of the stone corridors that someone sat, reading, against the wall. The corridor greatly resembled a dungeon, with stone floors and walls, and lit with torches bolted to the wall. Every few stones bore a rather large coat of arms, but could hardly be seen through the wear and tear of thousands of years. Each torch that was lit at the time cast a shadow down the corridor, moving as the flames flickered.

The person reading against the wall, under a torch, was highly unaware of her surroundings, and did not notice that every torch but the one above her had gone out, one by one. It was not until a man spoke that she even realized anything had happened.

"I've been waiting for you. Why did you not come earlier?"

"Who are you?"

The man emerged forward, out of the shadows in the dark, torch-lit corridor. He didn't appear to be old in appearance, yet there seemed to be a mysterious feeling that the man was as old as the Hogwarts castle itself. "I am the person you fear and the person you crave," he said, after a long and dramatic pause. "I am the person in your future, yet from far in the distant past. I am the person you have never seen before, yet you have learned so much about me, and you may think I know nothing about you, yet I know _everything_," he said with a hiss.

"I have watched you battle your way through your Muggle days," he continued. "I can recall watching you receive your Hogwarts acceptance letter, and how your parents can't look at you the same. I remember your first day of school, to your yesterday's exam. I remember when you quit your Divination class, and how you nearly cried when first year exams were canceled. As you can see, I seem to know everything. Shall I continue?"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you are scaring me."

"Am I?" he said with mild curiosity. "Well, I am sorry to hear that."

"Well, it would help to tell me who you are."

_I shall not say such things to a filthy little Mudblood…_

"Excuse me?"

_Ahh, you cannot understand me now. I guess this skill would of course not be found in a filthy little Mudblood like you…_

"Speak English, please!"

_I shall not take orders from a Mudblood…_

"Speak English!"

"Get up."

"Excuse me?"

"Get up!"

"What?"

"HERMIONE, GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THE BLOODY BED!" screamed Ron at the top of his lungs.

"Language, Ronald."

"Well I've been yelling for the past five minutes. Breakfast is already served, and Harry arrived almost a half hour ago."

"Harry is here?" said Hermione, obviously knowing the answer. Hermione magically changed clothes, pushed a bushy brown lock of hair out of her face, and looked around the room she was staying in. Hermione loved staying at the Burrow, especially the clock with nine hands that did not tell time, but rather told each member of the Weasley family's whereabouts. She loved the smells that always filled the house, and enjoyed exploring the large garden filled with interesting creatures since the Weasley's never seemed to 'find time' to manage. Lord knows anywhere was better than back home with Hermione's parents. "Why didn't Ginny wake me?"

"Ginny left early this morning. She wouldn't tell me anything and Mum won't even give me a hint."

"Are you positive Ron? Well, whatever I guess, it's none of my business, and it certainly _isn't _any of yours. Let me take a quick shower, and I'll be down faster than you can walk the stairs." Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek, and then Ron left the room.

…

…

Sure enough, by the time Ron had climbed down the last flight, Hermione was racing down the stairs at top speed, fully dressed and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hello Harry! So where has Ginny gone?" Hermione asked, looking around the kitchen, wondering where they could be. She looked at the wonderful array of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast with marmalade, cereal, milk, orange juice, and every other breakfast item Hermione could think of. Hermione's gaze soon reached the clock hanging on the wall that told that not only was Ginny traveling, but so were Fred and George.

"Ginny went with Fred and George to something they wish to keep private," Mrs. Weasley said, noticing Hermione's gaze mesmerized by the clock. Mrs. Weasley whipped out her wand, muttered a brief incantation, and the three arms that read Ginny, Fred, and George vanished.

Hermione pondered this for a few seconds, but her thoughts soon drifted back to the dream she had been having. 'Where could it have possibly been?' she thought to herself. 'Who was that?' She concentrated her thoughts on trying to bring back the details of her dream.

"So where's Crookshanks?" asked Harry, startling Hermione and bringing her back to reality.

"What? Oh, he's probably outside chasing those annoying garden gnomes." Hermione hadn't actually thought about her cat for a few days now. She had been too caught up with new schoolbooks and preparing for the term to come.

"Oh, then I guess that's not Crookshanks on the windowsill eating a pie," Harry said mockingly.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione snapped, and the fuzzy orange cat-like thing jumped from the windowsill and out into the garden, running to the back and jumping into the bushes, out of sight. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, this breakfast was delicious."

"Why, you're very welcome Hermione, but are you sure that is all you want to eat?" Mrs. Weasley responded, while levitating over another plate of bacon from the counter of the small kitchen.

"No thank you, I've had enough," Hermione lied, to get out of the kitchen. Hermione did want more of Mrs. Weasley's delicious breakfast, but she also wanted to try and analyze her dream with Harry and Ron's Divination books.

Hermione figured that she would be able to examine her dream by simply reading Harry's copy of The Delightfully Dreadful Land of Dream and Their Meanings, after dropping Professor Trelawney's course on that day the old creepy man in her dream had mentioned, yet she didn't realize how hard it actually was. She was having trouble remembering her dream well enough to explain it's meaning, but that was soon to change in nights to come.

a/n: again, this is my first fanfic! Some serious reviews are in order here, just put that little purple ish button down there! But seriously, help on the criticism. btw, for the kinda slow ones, the dude in the dream is speaking Parseltongue


End file.
